Mike Hachi
Mike Hachi (マイクハチ Maiku Hachi) is a Legal Mage whose origin is unknown. He is a Music Magic User as well as a Take Over user and one of the minor members of the Winged Guardians. Despite Mike being a Minor member, he's well know by the Magic Council and also other guilds by his alias Almighty Singer (全能シンガー Zen'no Shinga) due to his mastery in Music Magic. Appearance Mike has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo for "Iron"(鉄 Tetsu), which is the symbol of the Iron Clan. As a child, Mike's hair was much bigger and he wore a simple suit along with his trademark sunglasses and scarf along with a black-white robe showing his like for white things. In his adolescent years, his hair grew much longer and he wore it in a stylised, combed-back manner. In these years he donned the standard uniform of the Iron Clan shirt. As he got older, he started wearing his scarf much more. Mike wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured bandanna. He also has his clan's standard jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard iron hand and shin guards, iron sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back, but now he only carries two swords on his back and stores the rest inside his bowl. Personality Relationships Magic and Abilities Music Magic: Mike use it as both a Holder Magic and Requip type of magic. Not being only able to requip with musical instruments but also being able to form instruments through body parts. Mike uses this feature in many ways. With this magic Mike is able to hide his swords somewhere in his own body. Take Over: Mike is also known for the expert use in Take Over, allowing him to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know". Mike uses the same form of Take Over as Elfman, in the case Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru). This one allows him to copy a monster's structure he has touched into his body parts, gaining the ability to partially or fully transform his body into that of the monster. This Take Over allows him to transform partially or fully into a hybrid of a Bull with a Octopus. *'Beast Soul: Octobull Arm'(獣魂：タコ腕 Bīsuto Sōru: Tako Ude): Mike transforms his arm into that of a octobull. It's very big and has great throwing power as it was able to grab one of statues from the sanctuary at Cookie Island and send it flying through the city in one throw. *'Beast Soul: Octopus Tentacles'(獣魂：タコ触手 Bīsuto Sōru: Tako Shokushu): Mike often produces extra tentacles to increase his ability to interact with others and his surroundings as well as to improve his dexterity. With this, Mike is able to put each of his swords in a tentacle, making a deadly powerfull move *'Beast Soul: Full Body Octobull'(獣魂：フルボディタコ Bīsuto Sōru: Furobodi Tako): Mike's Full Body Take Over is devastatingly powerful and poses an untold risk of collateral damage. It is for this reason that Mike doesn't uses the form under normal circumstances, as it could easily destroy an entire city. Trivia *It's unstated how Mike can hide 5 swords in his body, this may be possibly due to his magic. Category:DamonSalvaditore Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Music Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over User Category:Winged Guardians